1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video game systems (machines) using, for example, a cassette-type recording medium, such as an optical disc, a magnetic disk, or a semiconductor memory, on which program data concerning, for example, a soccer game is recorded. The invention also relates to a video game method for use in the above type of system and to a computer-readable recording medium on which a game program implementing the above method is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, many kinds of video game systems have been proposed. For example, one type of video game system is formed of a home-use game machine and a television monitor. Another type of video game system is a commercial-use game machine consisting of a personal computer or a workstation, a display unit, and a sound output device. Each of the above systems includes a controller operated by a game user, a recording medium on which game program data is recorded, a central processing unit (CPU) that controls the elements of the system to produce sound and images based on the game program data, a processor for creating images, a processor for producing sound, a cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor for displaying images, and a speaker for outputting sound. As the above-described recording medium, a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM), a semiconductor memory, and a cassette that integrates a semiconductor memory are primarily used.
As the above type of game, various kinds of games are known, and one of these is a soccer game, in which a plurality of characters are displayed on a CRT screen and compete against each other. In the soccer game, a game user controls game characters (players) on the user side to perform actions, such as dribbling, passing, and shooting a ball, by operating a controller, thereby allowing the players to compete. Accordingly, the soccer game is a video game that has highly entertaining and competitive characteristics.
In the soccer game of the above type, character's capabilities related to the soccer game, such as goal decisiveness, shooting, curving, speed, dashing, etc., have been set as parameters ranging from 0 to 99, thereby providing characteristics for the individual characters. These parameters are indicated on the monitor screen, and also, the averages of the respective parameters are calculated and indicated together. Accordingly, the game user is able to utilize the parameters and their averages as a guide to assigning the individual players to the respective positions.
In the soccer game, however, the roles of the players are varied according to the positions. The characteristics (capabilities) provided for the players may be suitable or unsuitable for the intended positions. Conventionally, the averages of the parameters are not sufficient to optimally assign the players to suitable positions. By providing a greater number of parameters, the players' characteristics are more precisely expressed. However, only part of the parameters, for example, the major parameters, can be displayed on the monitor screen because of limitation in the display area of the monitor screen. Thus, it is even more difficult to allocate the players to suitable positions.